Five Nights At Ever After High
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Kitty finds out she has 10 new siblines from Five Night High and they change new school and now live at Ever After High. What will happen? Who's life will be more weirder then each other? Find out on Five Nights At Ever After High.
1. Sad Day For Kitty

**Once Upon A Time**

At Ever After High, Kitty Cheshire was walking through the halls finding people to prank. At the end of the day her and Madeline Hatter walked to their dorm room, put their PJ's on and sat on the floor having their midnight tea. "Can you pass the tea pot, Kitty?" Maddie said putting her cup on her head.

"Sure," Kitty said lifting the pot and handing it to Maddie with her head hanging down with lonelyness.

"What the matter hatter, Kitty?" Maddie said lifting Kitty's head up.

"I just want a family." Kitty said, "Most people have their family's at this school, just not me."

"That's not true." Maddie said with a frown on her face.

"Oh yeah," Kitty said poring her tea into her cup, "Your dad's here, Apple's mom is here, Raven's mom is... kinda here, Holly and Poppy have each other, Cerise has her mom here, Daring, Dexter and Darling are together, and last the... random three goats and the pigs. But me, I have only my mom and I have to find her, which takes hours of searching and I never find her. I just want at least one sibl-." Kitty was not able to finish what she was going to say because her phone rang. When she answered it, she heard her mom's voice saying something unbelievable. When she put the phone down her face was in shock.

"What is it?" Maddie said.

"I-i-i-i... ," Kitty stuttered but finily said slowly, "I have 10 siblings at Five Night High."

The end

is only the begining...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please checking for new story's on my profile.**


	2. New School With A Lot Of Animals

"What?" Maddie said taking her cup off her head, "How did you never know that you had 10 siblines?"

"I don't know," Kitty said holding her heart, "did my mom lie to me or is she messing with me?"

"Just go meet them and see for yourself," Maddie said, "that's what I would do, and I'm mad."

"You know what?" Kitty said, "Your right, I'll go meet them myself right now. I just need teleport out of here and see if I can find Five Night High, and if I can't then I was just wasting my time. Goodnight, Maddie." After she finished what she said, she teleported out and started looking for Five Night High. After 1 hour she finily found the school and took a cat nap on a tree nearby.

 **5** **:56 AM.**

Kitty woke up and walked inside the school not caring what will happen to her. She just thought of it like visiters day. When she walked in she silently squeeled because she saw everone had animal ears... well, mostly everyone. "HI, WANT SOME CAKE?" Said a guy with pink high-lights, a yello jackett, a pink shirt that said cake and had Honey-senpai on it, tan shorts, pink ten-a-shoes, and a pink and yello fether tattoo on his left leg, "MY NAME CHIKA-CHAN, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Chika," Said a guy that walked up to the two with blue bunny ears and pink cheaks, "you shouldn't talk to stangers, she might be a guard."

"I'm no guard," Kitty said with her hands on her hips, "my name is Kitty Cheshier, daghter of cheshier cat, and I'm not a stanger, I'm just looking for the sons and daughters of Bonnie, Chika, Freddy, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chika, Toy Freddy, Magel, Nightmare Freddy and Springtrap. Do you know anyone named that?"

"Yes," said the guy with bunny ears, "Fallow me,"

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading this chapter of the story.  
**

 **BYE BYE, BRO!**


	3. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**What will happen to Kitty.**

 **Only one way to find out.**

 **Read and review my stories.**

* * *

Kitty fallowed to two guys as they walked threw the halls.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked tapping on the guy with blue hair's shoulder, "I'm not from around here."

"We know," he answered back, "just act like you belong here and you'll be fine."

"YEAH!" the guy yellow hair said jumping once, "AND AFTER YOU DO THAT, YOU'LL BE FINE!"

"Dude," the guy with blue hair said, "quiet. Your being to loud."

Soon, Kitty saw them go into a room with people doing ballet. It was so graceful and pretty.

"HEY!" the guy with yellow hair yelled to a girl also with yellow hair.

"Coming," the girl said stopping and running to the three, "What do you want? Wait, whose this?"

"We don't know," the guy with blue hair said, "We just met her and she doesn't even know our names." The guy with blue hair turned around and said, "My name is Brian."

"I'm Chelsea," the girl said.

"I'M CHARLIE!" the guy with yellow hair said.

"Charlie," Chelsea said hitting Charlie on the head, "no yelling."

"So," Brian said, "what's your name?"

"Kitty Cheshier," Kitty said, "So, do you know where Bonnie, Chika, Freddy, Foxy, Balloon Boy, Puppet, and Springtrap is?"

"Well," Brian said, "your looking and their children."

"What?" Kitty said.

"Well," Brian said, "I'm the son of Toy Bonnie, Charlie is the son of Chika and Chelsea is the daughter of Toy Chika. Are you the daughter of Malgel or something?"

"No," Kitty said, "I'm the daughter of Cheshier Cat."

"Well," Brian said, "the people you were looking for, you found three of them."

"But I need to find all of them," Kitty said.

"Okay," Brian said, "I'll help you. Charlie just does whatever he's told and Chelsea... can you help?"

"Fine," Chelsea said, "but I'm gonna change really quick."

Chelsea finally was done changing and was ready to help.

"I know where the son of Foxy is," Charlie said finally lowering his voice, "He's in my room playing video games. Let's Eat... I mean let's go."

All 4 of them went to Charlie's room. When they got there, Charlie cracked the door to see if he was still in there and he was.

"HI, FROXY," Charlie said opening the door all the way and made the guy playing video games jump out of his seat.

"Charlie!" the guy said looking back and seeing that Charlie wasn't the only person there, "Oh. He blushed and covered his head with the hood of his jacket.

"Sorry we scared you, Froxy," Brian said.

"You didn't scare me," the guy said going back to playing video games, "you just startled me."

"Sure we did," Chelsea said walking up to the guy and sitting the couch in his room, "Anyway, Froxy, we need your help. We're looking for... mostly everyone. So, will you help?"

"No," the guy said quietly, "I'm busy."

"Playing games?" Chelsea said.

"Yep," the guy said, "I'm on the last level. I need to bring the kid to the golden bear and then I win. So no, I won't help."

"Fine," Chelsea said, "I mean, I was hoping that if you help us then I could give you another cheat code, but I guess you don't want it. So we'll leave the-."

"Wait," the guy said still being quiet and turning off the TV, "just give me the cheat code later and I'll help now."

"Great," Brian said, "Oh, wait, "Kitty, this is Froxy. He's a little shy, so he won't talk much. But he's really good at finding people. I mean, his dad is Foxy Fox, the most famous hide and go seek player ever. It's so cool."

"Let's eat... wait... I mean let's go," Froxy said as he blushed again and made the hood cover his face even more.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "let's go."

All of them left the room and started walking to the front of the building. When they got there, they saw and guy with purple hair picking flowers and smelling them.

"Hey, little bro," Brian said walking up to the guy and rubbing his head with his fingers, "what's up?"

"Oh," the guy said shyly and fixing his hair, "hi, Brian."

"Brooke," Chelsea said, "you okay?"

"Yes," he answered back still being very quiet, "I'm feeling amazing. Look and all these flowers. There's so many and their all so lovely. Oh, Whose this?"

"Kitty," Brian said, "meet Brooke. Brooke, meet Kitty."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke," Kitty said.

"Hmm," Brooke said, "hi. Um... can you all leave?"

"What?" they all said.

"It's just... ," Brooke looked down at the flowers, "you guys are very loud and I don't want to make the flowers sad."

"Flowers sad?" Kitty said.

"But we need your help with-," Brian said.

"Picking flowers?" Brooke said lifting up a pile of flowers.

"No," Brian said, "we're looking for some people. So, can you help us?"

"Sure," Brooke said, "just be quiet."

"Okay," Charlie said, "come on."

All of them ran off somewhere to find the other people.

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading this chapter.**

 **Please read my other stories and smile.**


	4. A Lot Of More Animals In This Chapter

**So, last time we met a girl name Chelsea  
**

 **and two boy named Froxy and Brooke.**

 **They still have more people o find.**

 **(sings) cause 150 more to see to become a Five night master in our destany.**

* * *

Kitty had no idea how Brian knew who she was looking for. Soon, kitty saw them walking into a class room. There was no class going on, just 5 people were there and they were all wearing hats that looked like they were a police man's.

"Why are we here?" Kitty said.

"One of the people your looking for is in here," Brian said walking to the group of people, "just stay there and you'll be fine."

Kitty trusted Brian. He seemed like the most calm and the most smartest. Chelsea seemed demanding, Charlie was to hyper, Froxy was just a creepy and dark and Brooke was a little to... plant-ie (he likes plants to much). Soon Brian came back with all 5 people.

"Kitty," Brian said, "this is Rosy, daughter of the first security guard ever to set foot in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this is Peter, son of the security guard who went for the job as the security guard of the reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, this is Craig, son of the security guard who worked at Fazbear Fright, this is Sarah, daughter of the young boy that saw our parents in his sleep and this is Jermey, son of the phone guy."

"Phone guy?" Jermey said.

"Well," Brian said, "no one knows his name. Only you do."

Jermey sighed. He thought that everyone should know the phone guy. He thought that he was the most helpful person in the hole history of Five Nights At Freddy's.

"So," Chelsea said knowing what Brian was gonna do, "Jermey, can you help us find all the other sons and daughters of the anamatranex?"

"Well," Jermey said pushing his glasses up before they fell off, "sure. I know where all of them are anyway. I know their hole lives. Spike will be with Blake, Morgen will be in his room with Franky, Fredrick will be in the locker rooms and Nile and Goldy will drawing in their room."

"Thanks," Brian said, "your a big help."

"HA," Jermey said, "I've been telling you guys that all along. Hey, can I come with you guys. I wanna see what will happen."

"Sure," Charlie said.

"Wait," said Rosy holding up a mini axe, "I wanna come to."

"You all can come if you want," Kitty said.

"Kitty?" Brian said, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, "I don't care. They can come."

"Yeah!," Rosy, Jermey, Craig, Peter and Sarah shouted jumping up at same of the times (that was meant to be bad grammer).

"Well," Brooke said quietly, "let's hop to it."

"Whoa," Sarah said, "Brooke really talked... like... really talked. I've never really heard his voice that much."

"Guys," Charlie said, "can we just go now?"

"Yeah," Peter said as he put his arms around Brooke and Charlie, "let's go!"

All of them ran threw the halls... well, kinda all of them, Froxy just walked and hid in the shadows.

"Come on, Froxy," Chelsea said grabbing his hand and running not caring if he could keep up or not.

Soon they all were at a weird forest near the school. They all were scared to enter. It was dark and gloomy. They couldn't tell if it was day or night.

"Hey, guys?" Brooke said whispering, not because he's scared, but because he's just shy like that, "should we head back now?"

"Yeah," Brian whispered back, "let's go."

"NOW!" said a voice coming from the bushes.

They all blinked. Then they opened their eyes and saw one little balloon. Kitty had no idea what was going on, but everyone else did. They quickly covered their eyes and told Kitty to cover hers as well. Kitty didn't though. She wanted to know what was going to happen. She blinked. When she opened her eyes, she saw a smiling face face in hers. She could hear a scream coming from the monster. She wasn't scared, she just slapped the monster and said, "Dude, that's just mean". She then saw that it was no monster, but a rosy cheeked, happy boy. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, no," Kitty said running up to the guy, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the guy said laughing, "It doesn't hurt as much as Chelsea's slaps."

"Okay," Kitty said, "good. Again, I am so sorry."

"It's okay," the guy said laughing at his facing burning, "That really hurt. You got a strong arm."

"Blake" said a voice coming from a bush, "did you make it so they can't breath very well yet?"

Suddenly a guy with black hair with yellow high-lights jumped out of the bushes.

"Oh," the guy with black hair said, "looks like it's just Brian and... my little, baby brother."

"I'm not a baby," Brooke said to the guy with black hair.

"Spike," Brian said, "we would like you to meet someone whose looking for you and most of the people here. This is Kitty."

"Hi," Kitty said.

"Sup," the guy with black hair said, "I'm Spike and this is Blake."

Blake didn't say hi or anything like that. He just giggled like a child.

"Spike," Craig, "can you help us and come with u-?"

"Oh, come on," Rosy said, "come on, Skinny and hat hair. Your coming with us."

"Sir, yes, sir," Spike and Blake said at the same time acting like they were scared.

"Why are they all scared of you?" Kitty said.

"Wanna see something?" Rosy said.

Kitty nodded her head. Rosy then brought out her axe and started cutting down trees like heck. Kitty didn't know she was gonna do that, but the other did. Rosy then stopped and her sort body was around fallen trees.

"That's why their scared of me, Kitty," Rosy said, "Better not make me mad."

"Eh," Kitty said, "I've seen faster. At my school, there's this guy and he can cut down fifty in three minutes. You clearly can only cut down ten in one."

"Guys," Brian said, "can we please just hop to it now?"

"Sure, Brian," Spike said, "Oh, no. Look at the time. It's time to dive."

"To dive?" Kitty said, "Why does that sound like it's time to die?"

"Time to dive is what we say here at Five Night High," Brian said, "It's just that in our stories, some of us say "It's time to die". So, when we have lunch, everyone says "It's time to dive". Oh, it's lunch. You wanna come join us?"

"No thanks," Kitty said, "I'll just take a cat nap for a while."

Kitty climbed into a tree that didn't fall and feel asleep. No one really cared. They just left her and planed to come back later.

 **Later that day.**

"Hello, there?" Kitty could hear two people say in her sleep, "Hello?"

Kitty then opened her eyes and saw two guys in front of her. One had wight hair with pink high-lights and the other had brown hair. She then sat up and looked around her.

"What the," Kitty said, "How did I get here? I was up in the tree."

"We know," one guy said.

"You fell off and we caught you," the other guy said.

"Well," Kitty said feeling a pain in her back, "thank you. Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Morgen and this is Franky," said the first guy.

"Who are you?" Franky said.

"I'm Kitty," Kitty said, "Wait, it doesn't look like I'm in a forest. Am I on a couch?"

"Yep," Morgen and Franky said, "Your in our dorm room."

"Why did you bring me here?" Kitty said.

"Well," Morgen said, "we couldn't just leave you. We wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Yep," Franky said, "that's right. I did most of the work though. Morgen couldn't carry you. He's to weak."

"Shut up, Franky," Morgen said, "Kitty, why are you here? Your clearly not from here."

"I'm from Ever After High," Kitty said sitting up and getting her feet off the couch, "I came here to look for a few people."

"Oh," Franky said, "that's why Brian, Brooke and Spike were sitting together. I mean, brother never sit together here. They always sit alone."

"Whoa," Morgen said, "they risk their hole lives just for this cat?"

"So," Kitty said getting up and heading to the door, "I guess I better get goin-. Wait, who are your parents?"

"Franky's dad was Toy Freddy," Morgen said, "My mom was Mangle."

"Can you guys come with me then?" Kitty said, "your one of the people I'm looking for. Please come with me."

"Okay," Franky said, "I'll come, but I can't speak for Morgen."

"Sure," Morgen said, "I guess I'll come. I don't have any plans today."

"Okay," Kitty said, "let's go."

Morgen and Franky stood up and ran out the door with Kitty. They all walked to the lunch room to find Brian and the others. When they were there, Kitty found them right away. Her and the two boys walked to them. Kitty was calm while walking threw the lunch room, but the two boys had hard hearts when they stopped at the table where Brian and the others were.

"Oh," Brian said, "Hey, Kitty."

Brian then looked over at her shoulder and saw Morgen and Franky glaring at him.

"Morgen," Brian said glaring back, "Franky. What do you want?"

"We came with Kitty," Morgen said, "She wanted us to come with he-."

"Well, leave," Spike said, "your not welcomed here."

"We will galdly leave," Franky said as the two started walking away.

"Wait a second," Kitty said grabbing Morgen and Franky's shirts, "you guys don't like each other? Why?"

"Are parents told us not to say anything nice to each other," Spike said.

"Are parents don't like each other ether," Morgen said.

"We have to listen to them," Brian said.

"Yep," Franky said, "and I'm not agreeing with you, I'm just saying yep."

"What if you don't listen to them?" Kitty said.

"WHAT?!" all four guys said.

"I mean," Kitty continued, "I didn't listen to my mom when she "Go big on your pranks". I just did my own thing, you know?"

All of the boys looked at each other thinking about the same thing. _Should we listen or should we just be nice?_ They didn't know the answer. Franky and Morgen then walked up to Brian and Spike. They put their hands out. Brian and Spike looked at each other. They then looked back at Morgen and Franky and shook their hand.

"Okay," Spike said.

"We'll try," Brian said.

"But we can't say that we'll do a good job," Spike said.

"Guys," Brooke said still being quiet, "guess what I found out about Kitty."

"What?" Franky said.

"Hah," Brooke said, "it's a secret."

"Oh," come on," everyone said as Brooke quietly giggled.

"I want Kitty to tell us," Brooke said still giggling.

Everyone then faced Kitty.

"Tell us what?" Morgen said.

"Well," Kitty said, "alright, but you guys can't tell anyone. And you guys might wanna sit down. This might be long."

Everyone then sat down and listened to Kitty.

"You all know that the reason I came here was to find some people, right?" Kitty said as everyone nodded their heads, "Well, I never told you why. The reason I'm looking for them is because I found out something unbelievable. Franky, Morgen, Brian, Brooke, Spike, Chelsea, Charlie and a few other people that are not here, you guys are my siblings."

Everyone then gasped. They didn't even think why Kitty was looking for them.

"Wait," Brian said, "there was something you said when you first met Charlie and I."

*Flash Back*

I'm Kitty Cheshire," Kitty said, "daughter of the Cheshire Cat."

*Not Flash Back*

"Your right, Bri-chan," Charlie said, "I forgot that we were adopted by Miss Cheshire."

"Adopted?" Kitty said.

"Yeah," Brooke said, "Our parents died and we were put up for adoption."

"Then you mom came and adopted us," Chelsea said.

"She wanted us to go to Ever After High," Spike said, "but no one else did. They treated us like we were... animals."

Kitty held in her laugh. They kinda were animals.

"Kitty," Morgen said, "can we go to Ever After High again?"

"I don't know," Kitty said, "didn't you just say they were mean to you?"

"Yeah," Franky said, "but here they treat us the same way. They all act like we're toys."

Rosy then laughed so loud.

"Franky," Rosy said, "you do know that your kinda Toy Freddy, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Franky said, "oops."

"So," Kitty said, "let's get all the others and then we can't go to Ever After High!"

"YEAH!" Everyone said jumping up.

* * *

 **Okay, this was a long chapter for me to write.  
**

 **I had a lot of stuff to do this week.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Here We All Are

**Sorry it's been so long. Let's eat.**

* * *

The whole group of Kitty and the others walked threw the halls.

"So," Kitty said, "who should we fine next?"

"There's only two more, little sis," Brian said, "Nighty and Springy."

"The sons of Nightmare Freddy and Springtrap," Chelsea said.

"Brian, Brooke," said a voice that sounded like Brian and Brooke's voice, "Hey, guys."

The group looked back to see a guy with yellow, ripped up bunny ears running to them. He was wearing the same thing as Brian and Broke, but it was yellow and ripped up.

"Hi, Spring-chan," Charlie said.

"Hi, guys," the guy said stopping in front of them, "So, I heard you were looking for me. Where's the Kitty?"

"How do you know about me already?" Kitty said.

"Brooke told me," Springy said, "He just got a phone and I'm his first friend. I'm always making jokes about him not having a life, so he always finds something to do to prove me wrong. So, he did it."

"You not my first friend," Brooke said, "I sent a friend request to everyone."

"NO, BROOKE," said all the people in the hall holding up their phones.

"YAY, BROOKE," Brian said holding up his phone to Brooke's face.

"See?" Brooke said to Springy, "Brian's me friend."

"Brothers don't count," Springy said, "Anyway, who in the the pizzaria is Kitty?"

"Me," Kitty said, "I'm Kitty Cheshire. And you ar-?"

"I can't believe I have another sister to make dress fancy," Springy said, "I'm Springy Trap, son of Springtrap. I love scaring people and I hate studding."

"Springy," said a voice coming closer and closer, "get back here."

"No thanks, Nighty," Springy said giggling, "I'm with that girl I told you about. She's our sister now."

"Springy," said a guy to just finished running to the group and stopping, "We have another sister? That's kinda sucks."

"Hey," Kitty said to Nighty, "I'm not one of those sisters your thinking of. I'm a trouble maker and I'm not going to make you play dress-up or anything."

"Yeah," Nighty said, "but your clearly not a pranker."

"Trust me," Kitty said giving Nighty a evil smile, "I'm a pranker. I'm always the one to blame if someone gets pranked."

"Oh really?" Nighty said, "I don't believe you, hairball."

"Nighty," Brooke said quietly, but everyone could hear him, "be nice."

"Guys," Charlie said giggling, "Springy and Nighty are the last ones. We can go now. We're going to Ever After!"

Charlie laughed and grabbed Kitty's hands and moved them up and down.

"What?" Springy and Nighty said tilting their heads.

"Oh," Charlie said, "Kitty goes to Ever After High and she said that we could go there after we find you two. So, you wanna come?"

"Uh, sure," Nighty and Springy said, "This school is lame anyway. To many creepy, ugly, humans."

"Nighty, Springy," Rosy said walking up with her axe, "do you really want to say that when a short human girl is holding giant shiny pick axe?"

"I mean nice, pretty, scary humans," Nighty and Springy said.

"Aw, stop it, you two," Rosy said, "Well, you guys have fun or whatever you guys do at Ever After High. Bye."

Rosy walked off with the other security guard's kids and they left that group.

"Wait, Rosy-sama," Charlie said running after her.

But right as soon as she looked back, Charlie tripped and ran into her and they kissed, but they didn't mean to so they felt kinda awkward.

"Charlie," Rosy said backing away and wiping her lips, "is that what you meant to do?"

"No," Charlie said blushing, "I swear, I didn't mean to do anything like that. I just tripped and... ya know."

"Well, this is awkward," said Jeremy holding in his laughter.

"But I for one don't think this will work out," Sarah said, "She's a human, he's a robot."

"True," Peter said, "but he does have human like feelings, so it's might be possible."

"Yay," Chelsea said giggling, "My ship is about to sail.:

"Eww," Brian said, "Cotties. Yucky yucky, yuck yuck yuck!"

"Cotties aren't real, Brian," Brooke said quietly, "Chelsea just told Fredrick, Freden and Goldrock that after he was flirting with her."

"Did someone say our names?" said two voices coming from above the group, "Where is our stupid, stupid faces?"

"Fredrick," Springy said sighing, "you really need to work on your evil voice."

"Your just a hater, Springy," said the voice again.

Suddenly, two boys popped up from behind the group. One had a brown hair and had a bright smile on and one had dirty yellow hair and had a blank face on... He also had yellow purples and the white part of his eye was black.

"You shouldn't forget about the twin bears," said the brown haired guy.

"We are always watching and we know when you guys forget about the twins," said the yellow hair guy with the weird eyes.

"We're coming with you freaks," said the two still with the same faces.

"I almost forgot," Springy said sighing in despair, "Sadly, they came and reminded me."

"'Sadly'?" they both said with sad puppy faces, "I bet you wouldn't last a day without seeing our happy faces."

"I'm sorry if this hurts you, Goldrock," Nighty said, "but you never smile, so how can you be happy?"

"It's in my nature," Goldrock said, "I never smile. I'm the one in the backround, so I wasn't meant to smile."

"And then there's me," Freden said with that normal smile, "I'm always happy. I never stop smiling unless I feel like it."

"So," Nighty said, "are we going to ever after or what?"

She looks around and saw everyone waiting for her to say yes.

"Please?" Charlie said.

"Fine," Kitty said.

The group ran outside into the light and called a cap to go to Ever after High!

* * *

 **I know this was a small chapter, but that was all the people.**

 **So, here is where they start to go to... Ever After.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Here At Ever After

**I'm back, bra!**

* * *

The group of animals sat in the car bouncing in their seats.

"Kitty," Brooke said sitting next to her, "what if we get bullied at Ever After? I don't want that to happen again."

"You won't," Kitty said, "I'll make sure of it. Oh, we're here."

The group got out the car and looked at the giant school of Ever After.

"Let's go!" Charlie said running inside the building, "HELLO, WORLD! I'M CHARLIE-CHA-!"

Charlie then stopped as something very crazy and happy caught his eye. He blushed (like Anime person) as he gazed at it. He spaced off into the beauty of it.

"Charlie," Kitty said walling in with the group, "you can't just run i-."

"Who is that lovey cupcake over there?" Charlie giggling and point to Maddie, "She is so... KAWAII~! I LOVE HER!"

"That's Madalyn Hatter," Kitty said, "She's the daughter of the mad hatter. Wait, you love her?"

"Uh-huh," Charlie said, "She's like a angel that fell from heaven and landed in my arms."

"How romantic," Brooke said quietly.

"Come on, guys," Charlie said looking around the school, "Let's walk around. BYE! KITTY!"

The group ran off and left Kitty.

"Kitty," Brooke said quietly as he grabbed onto her arm, "is it okay if I just stay with you? I don't really trust humans in general."

"Sure," Kitty said, "I'm glad you decided to stay here."

"Kitty," said a soft voice, "whose this?"

"Bunny," Kitty said looking behind her and seeing her friend Bunny Brock, "This is Brooke. He's my brother. I have a few other siblings, but they went to go wander around. They're from Five Night High. Brooke, this is Bunny Brock."

"Oh," Bunny said, "Well, Brooke, it's very nice to meet you."

Brooke didn't answer. He gazed into her beautiful pink eyes that sparkled like flashlights. His eyes widened.

"Um, Brooke?" Kitty said waving her hand in Brooke's face.

"Huh?" Brooke said still being quiet, "Oh, it's very nice to meet you too, Ms. Brock."

"Please," Bunny said, "call me Bunny. Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you."

Bunny then walked away. Brooke sighed. He smiled slightly at the white hair girl.

"Your in love," Kitty said elbowing Brooke's arm softly.

"No, I'm not," Brooke said blushing, "I just space off a lot."

"Into her eyes?" Kitty said.

"No," Brooke said, "I'm not like that. I'm shy, sweet and adorable."

"Sure," Kitty said, "Anyway, do you know anyone here?"

"No," Brooke said, "I came here about 20 years ago, so I don't think everyone would still be here."

"Wait," Kitty said, "20 years ago? Like, before I was born?"

"Yes," Brooke said, "Robots don't really age, so I went here a long time ago."

"Really?" Kitty said, "That's just weird. D you remember anyone from you're time here?"

"Well, there is on-," Brooke was interrupted.

"Kitty," Maddie said walking up to the two, "Ooh, I see you got a boyfriend now."

"WHAT?!" Brooke said blushing.

"No, Maddie," Kitty said, "this is my new brother I told you about when my mom called me. His name is Brooke."

"Really?" Maddie said as she brushed Brooke's hair with her hand, "How old is he?"

"He doesn't have a age," Kitty said, "but I'll just say 12."

"Most people say that," Brooke said as Maddie stopped messing with his hair and leaving it all shaggy, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Hatter."

"Call me Maddie," Maddie said giving Brooke a nooggie, "So, what brings you here to this mad place?"

"He's not the only one," Kitty said, "There's more, they just left to walk around. Brooke here is just shy and he doesn't like to be around humans. Maddie, you know what is super adorable about him? He has a crush on Bunny."

"That is so cute," Maddie said jumping up, "Tea-rrific. I love it. It's perfect. So, why do you like her? Is it because she's a bunny too?"

"No," Brooke said still being shy, "I just think she's as pretty as a poppy."

"Aw," Maddie said, "Adorable. Why'd you say poppy?"

"He's in love with flowers," Kitty said.

"I just think they're like humans," Brooke said, "Sensitive and soft."

"Well," Maddie said, "I think that's hat-tastic."

"T-thank you?" Brooke said.

"Well," Maddie said walking away, "I'll see you two around. I'll tell you if I see any of the others. Bye-bye."

"Bye, Maddie," Kitty said.

"Bye, Ms. Hatter," Brooke said, "So, Kitty, what are we going to do now?"

"I think we should make _you_ get some new friends," Kitty said as the two started to walk around the school.

All day, Kitty and Brooke were walking. Everyone was looking at the purple haired, bunny eared high-schooler.

"Kitty," Cerise said walking up with her hood covering her hair/ears, "whose this?"

"This is Brooke," Kitty said, "He's my brother along with some other animal people running around here."

"Nice to meet you, Ms...," Brooke said.

"Cerise Hood," Cerise said, "Call me Cerise."

"Alright, Ms. Cerise," Brooke said.

"I said _just_ Cerise," Cerise said giggling.

"I know," Brooke said, "but I call people Ms. or Mr. Makes me feel like not so dark."

"'Dark'?" Cerise said stepping back one, "What do you mean?"

"He's the son of Bonnie Bunny," Kitty said, "but my mom adopted him. He's known to be a dark person, but he's just a nature freak."

"I'm not," Brooke said, "I just flowers to be beautiful."

Cerise giggled at the boy, who was as tall as her.

"Kitty," Cerise said, "Brooke, I'll see you two later. I'm busy with homework and book-ball and other things at school, but we can talk later. Spell you later."

Cerise walked away from the two.

"'Spell'?" Brooke said, "Doesn't she mean 'scared you later'? You guys are weirder then I thought."

"Let me guess," Kitty said, "instead of say 'best friends for ever after', you say 'best friends till 12:00AM'?"

"No," Brooke said, "we say 6:00AM. You were 6 hours off. Ugh! Humans."

"Your just judgey," Kitty said, "Anyway, what do you wanna do?"

"I'll just follow you around," Brooke said as the two walked back outside into the city near Ever After.

They walked everywhere. Kitty enjoyed it, but Brooke thought everything was to blue and not enough purple.

"Kitty," said a girl running with black hair with purple high-lights, "Help!"

"Raven?" Kitty said as the girl stopped panting.

"Someone is chasing me," Raven said, "He's wearing all black and his voice is really scary. He also has black hair and bright, yellow eyes."

"Nighty," Brooke whispered to Kitty.

"Whose this guy?" Ginger said.

"This is Brooke," Kitty said, "He's the son of Bonnie Bunny, but my mom adopted him. She also adopted the guy that's chasing you."

"There he is," Ginger said pointing to Night mare, who was just walking the same way she was, "See? He's following me."

"He's not," Brooke said, "Nighty, are you following her?"

"Who?" Nighty said stopping at the three, "I was just walking until this girl started running from me."

"You weren't chasing me?" Ginger said, "Okay, good. I thought you were from that club that hates sweets."

"Why?" Nighty said, "Do you have sweets on you?"

"I always carry sweets around," Ginger said, "Want one?"

"Nah," Nighty said, "I don't like sweets. They taste to strong."

"Oh," Ginger said, "Okay. So, why is you're name Nighty?"

"I'm the son of Nightmare," Nighty said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare... even though that's my job."

"It's okay," Ginger said, "I guess it was my fault."

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Ginger?" Kitty said waving her hand in her face.

"I'M UP!" Ginger said as the two lost eye contact, "I mean, yeah?"

"You weren't blinking," Kitty said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say someone's gotta crush."

"Kitty," Brooke said sighing, "Can I go around the world for one day without having drama coming up and killing my life?"

"Nope," Nighty said chuckling for a second.

"I should get going," Ginger said walking away, "It was nice meeting you all."

"Bye, Ginger," Kitty said.

Nighty and Brooke waved to the pink haired girl. Nighty gave her a sweet half smile. He sighed.

"Someone's gotta crush," Kitty said elbowing Nighty.

"No way," Nighty said, "We just met. I'm not going to like every Disney prince they make. Fall in love with a girl and get married. This isn't Cinderella."

"It might be," Kitty said, "There's the daughter of Cinderella here. She runs a shoes store."

"I'm not going at all," Brooke said, "I rather dig a hole, pull of my own face and die."

"Why?" Kitty said.

"Brooke hates shoes shopping," Nighty whispered to Kitty, "I think he hasn't changed shoes since 7th grade."

"I heard that," Brooke said, "And your not wrong. I like these shoes. They make me feel Anime like."

"How?" Nighty said.

"All people in Anime have small feet," Brooke said, "They also never change their style."

"Not to mention they're short," Nighty whispered to Kitty.

"What was that?" Brooke said.

"Your short," Nighty said, "I can see how everyone thinks you're 12."

"Guys," Kitty said, "I think there's someone you might wanna meet before you just come here forever after."

"Who?" the two said.

"The head master," Kitty said, "Come on. We'll probably fine the rest on the way. Let's go."

The three walked back to the school. What will happen to these animals?

* * *

 **I don't know. What _will_ happen?  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
